


Midnight Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave sighed, his arms slung over the back of the sofa, kneading the fabric as the credits on the television rolled. What had he even been watching? He didn’t even know. All of those valentine, chick flick, whiny bullshit sounded completely the same. The only reason he had even sat through it without puking was because of him."<br/>A Valentine's Day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

Dave sighed, his arms slung over the back of the sofa, kneading the fabric as the credits on the television rolled. 

What had he even been watching? He didn’t even know. 

All of those valentine, chick flick, whiny bullshit sounded completely the same. The only reason he had even sat through it without puking was because of him. 

John Egbert, his best friend, had insisted upon the movie. The same John Egbert who had ended up with his head on Dave’s lap, out like a light. He hadn’t even lasted through half the movie. 

The blonde looked down at his friend. John’s eyes were shut lightly behind his glasses, his mouth turned up in a small smile. His chest rose and fell softly, evenly, one arm draped over his stomach, the other hanging off the couch. 

He looked so peaceful, almost unreal, angelic even. Dave was captivated. 

Hesitating, his arm moved from the back of the couch, inching closer and closer. His fingers weaved into John’s dark locks, feeling the strands caress his digits. 

How was his hair so soft? 

He ran his fingers through the short mess of locks, losing himself in the comforting feel. 

John stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and Dave’s heart stopped in his chest. This was a compromising position, to say the least. 

“Mmn, hey,” John yawned, recovering from his slumber. 

“Uh, hey,” Dave responded, trying his hardest to stay calm.

John smiled, leaning up until he was inches away from his friend. The blonde could feel John’s breath on his lips. It was warm and welcoming. Dave’s heart leapt into his throat as John leaned forward, filling the space between their lips. 

He kissed him, He fucking kissed him. 

John’s hands found their way to Dave’s hair, winding into the light strands, as Dave’s hands grazed the other’s back. It was soft and tender, but so full of passion and emotion. Dave’s eyes shut, as he melted in the experience that was his soft lips. 

John’s tongue brushed lightly against the blonde’s lips, a silent request, to which Dave gladly complied. Their tongues passed into each other’s mouths, cautiously exploring everything in reach, brushing against one another. John moaned almost silently, pressing himself against the blonde, trying to get even closer. 

Their lips drifted apart, leaving them to catch their breath. John giggled, removing one of his hands from the nest of hair to take off his friend’s shades. Surprised red met smiling blue, and John giggled at the blonde’s expression. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Dave.”


End file.
